CartoonFan1994 and DenisFan1998 HMV UK Productions Presents: The Halloween of the Night-Time, With Greatest Monsters of the Emperor Lord Zedd (2013 UK)
is a special to during fun as...The Halloween from Lord Zedd. to fun as...party time for Doomstone, Pumpkin Rapper, Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Flytrap and Snizard. also villainous fun with Venom and Carnage. let's fun with Negaduck, Scourge the Hedgehog and Sunset Shimmer. to meet & meet all real fun into a fun of The House of Villains as Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, Cruella de Vil and Hades. to thinker about real fun of King K. Rool. to meeting as...King Boom from Sonic X and meet...King Boo from Luigi Mansion Dark Moon. to meet DF1998's good friend...Gastly, Haunter and Gengar from Pokemon Tower of Terror. to fun with...Goosebumps Villains. Haunted Mask, Slappy, Horror, Werewolf, Blob Monster, Mary Ellen, Shrunken Head, Rip the Cat, Masked Mutant and Amaz-O. to fun and fun HMV DenisFan1998 to deal channel as...CartoonFan1994. musical number It's Our Channel Now. Villains ** King K. Rool (Leader) * Klump and Krusha (2nd Commander) * Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook and Cruella de Vil (Mickey's House of Villains) * Doomstone, Pumpkin Rapper, Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Flytrap and Snizard (Zedd's Monster Mash) * Venom and Carnage (Spider-Man The Animated Series) * Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic comics) * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * King Boo (Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon) * King Boom (Sonic X) * Gastly, Haunter and Gengar (Pokemon Tower of Terror) * The Haunted Mask, Slappy the Dummy, Horrorland Horror, Werewolf, Blob Monster, Mary Ellen, Shrunken Head, Rip the Cat, The Masked Mutant and Amaz-O (Goosebumps TV Series) * Loki (Marvel Avengers Assemble) * Mandarin (Marvel Iron Man 3) * The Evil Remote Control (Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion) * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * CyBug King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Mingy Jongo (Banjo Tooie) * Grandfather (Codename Kids Next Door Operation ZERO) * Gargamel (The Smurfs 2) * The Monstars (Space Jam) * Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man Video Game) * Reinhart Bragdon (Bushwhacked 1995 Movie) * Shredder (TMNT 2003) * Rhino (Ultimate Spider-Man) * The Biskit Twins (Littlest Pet Shop 2013 TV Series) * Admiral Malkor (Power Rangers Megaforce) * General Zod (Man of Steel) * Scar (The Lion King) * Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * M Bison (Street Fighter) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Red Skull, Venom, M.O.D.O.K. and Whiplash (Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel) * Miles Dredd (Max Steel 2013 TV Series) * Captain Scurvy (Donkey Kong Country TV Series) * Triskull (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Trakeena's Revenge) * Madame Hydra (The Wolverine 2013 UK) * Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo Tooie) * Catwoman (Batman The Animated Series) * Misdreavus (Pokemon) * Giga Bowser (Super Smash Bros. Melee 2002 Game) * Mr. Smee (Peter Pan Return to Never Land) * The Psycho Rangers (Power Rangers In Space) * Master Xandred (Power Rangers Samurai) * Diabolico (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) * Frax (Power Rangers Time Force) * Zen-Aku (Power Rangers Wild Force) * Lothor (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) * Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) * Emperor Gruumm (Power Rangers SPD) * Sculpin (Power Rangers Mystic Force) * Flurious (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) * Captain Mutiny (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) * Trakeena (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) * Astronema with the red curly hair (Power Rangers In Space) * Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Joker (Batman Mask of the Phantasm) * Michael Myers (Halloween 1978 Movie) Category:Crossovers Category:Halloween Category:UK Category:Villain Crossovers Category:Halloween Specials